tufbackupfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
This is a place for fun, but even fun has rules. These are the rules and policies we have at this wiki to make sure everyone is having a fun time! *No pornography of any kind. Posting a link or uploading a picture of porn at all will result in an infinite block regardless of the the reason the porn was posted. *No mentioning sex or anything related to it (cybersex, rape, gangbang etc) *Threats are not acceptable it might result in block or ban depending on the situation. *vandalism and spam is not acceptable and will result in block. *No rude or mean comments (on the wiki pages as well as chat. *No banning anyone with a Batman avatar. *Abuse of Admin/Chat Mod power of any sort will result in the admin/mod being demoted until the Top Admin, Vice Top Admins or Ranking Officers decide to block/ban the user or give them their powers back. *No sock accounts. *If you are an Admin, Founder, Top Admin, or B-Crat, please do not block a user before showing at least 2/3 of Top Admins your evidence for blocking the user. *No talking drugs or porn or suggestive comments on message walls. *Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES may you block the Founder, unless he fails to carry out the job of Founder *Excessive swearing or going beyond the limit is not acceptable we allow cursing and suggestive comments but dont go to far with it there will be consequences. inappropreate behaviour towards another wikian is not acceptable such as Gosip and talking behind a fello wikians back or cursing them out or saying nasty shit about them. *Saying your gonna report this wiki is a result of 1 month - perma-block, this has the most critical consequence and will NOT be tolerated, even if you don't report the wiki. *We (the whole Wiki) cannot be held liable for the actions of one user. Threatening to report the whole Wiki because of the actions of one user will result in a perma-ban. *Doing that "I have to go and you're all coming with me" kicking crap on chat will not be tolerated. *Having fun is what our wiki is for but do not take it too far. consequences Porn = infinite block Threats= kick unless the problem keeps going Rude or mean comments = banned for 1 hour unless problem ekeps going (there may be exceptions) Sock accounts = blocked until end of original ban Abuse = powers taken away. Blocking without showing evidence = 2 hour block Drugs = 1st time: warning, 2nd time and therefore after: banned for 3 days Blocking founder = infinite block Threatening to report wiki = one month - infinite block Threatening to report the whole wiki for the actions of one user = infinite block I have to go and you're all coming with me stuff = 2 days ban from chat and block from Wiki mentioning sex = 1st time: warning, 2nd time and therefore after: banned for 6 days sockpuppeting = sock accounts blocked for infinite, main account's block increased by 2 months, IP and Account Creation will be blocked for 2 months also Badges We'd like to thank and honor people who help keep this Wiki as fun as possible by reporting rule breakers. Each time somebody reports a rule breaker, they will receive a badge on their user-page with a description saying why they earned the badge. You can also get badges by helping Admins with Community Projects. The badges will look like the picture below. Category:Re-published pages Category:Pages Category:Important Category:Protected